


【 love by change不期而爱/Tin×Can同人文】替身新娘20

by bianhuakaifou



Category: Tin/Can - Fandom, บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bianhuakaifou/pseuds/bianhuakaifou
Summary: 一辆三轮车。





	【 love by change不期而爱/Tin×Can同人文】替身新娘20

Can这次没有跳进Tin的怀里——因为Tin把他拉了进去。

Can只觉得身上一轻，那只干燥而有些冰凉的手按上他的脖颈，唇上便迎来了熟悉的触感。

唇舌纠缠。

放映厅里因为烘托恐怖场景而变得寂静的环境里，满是淫【和谐】糜的水声。

似乎是觉得这个姿势有点不过瘾，Tin动了动身体，将Can压在身下。眼前的人仍是一脸懵懂，双眼迷蒙，双唇微张，Tin轻笑一声，然后再一次俯下身咬住了Can充满弹性的嘴唇，熟练而缠绵的吻了上去。

亲亲……原来是这种感觉吗？

这样单纯（？）的亲亲竟然会这样舒服，简直出乎了Can的想象。

上一次完全没有尝到甜头——或者说尝到的甜头不在亲吻上——的Can迷迷糊糊的想。

不是让人恶心的口水交换，而是这样好像把彼此灵魂都托付进对方的身体里。任由它们彼此纠缠，融合，欲罢不能。

难怪那些女孩子这样前仆后继的来找Tin，就算不是为了Tin说的那些东西，而是为了这样舒服的吻，也十分值得了。

可是为什么心里这么闷呢？

Can心里烦躁，一个狠劲，主动抱紧了Tin，双腿也跨到了他的腰上，将自己送上去。

音响里主角们逃生和女鬼追击的音效，像是在为两人互相追逐的唇舌烘托气氛，也盖过了两人唇齿间溢出的呻吟，也让这声音的制造者们更加肆无忌惮。

Tin一手抱着Can的头，吸着他的唇，舌头毫不客气的攻城略地，一手往下游移，最后停留在Can丰满的臀肉上。

Can觉得自己的魂快要被Tin吸走了，手更是无师自通的伸进Tin衬衫下摆，摸上他劲瘦的腰间，感受那结实的手感。他半是害怕，半是期待，耳畔怦然的心跳也不知道是自己的，还是对方的。

眼前的人温柔又性感，还散发着好闻的味道。他忍不住吸了一口，又吸了一口。直到呼吸的声音装满了自己的耳朵，眼前人的气息更是盈满了自己的鼻腔。

可是不够。

一个声音告诉他。

眼前这些还不够，他需要对方给与的更多。

Can甚至不记得他们原本在做什么了，只觉得Tin带给他的一切都是那么快乐。他根本就不想停下来。

然而Tin忽然放开了他。


End file.
